


Wild Thoughts

by cremecherries



Category: ASTRO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Bukkake, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Dancing, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Feminization, Filming, Gangbang, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Happy Birthday Lee Taeyong, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Surprise Party, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Kim Mingyu, Top Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Top Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cremecherries/pseuds/cremecherries
Summary: Taeyong gets a surprise present from his boyfriend Jaehyun.
Relationships: Bambam/Lee Taeyong, Jeon Jungkook/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Mingyu/Lee Taeyong, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 89





	Wild Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fic, soooo go easy on my work hehe.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAEYONG!!! 💗  
> (I suppose to post this on the exact date but I got lazy)
> 
> Leave some kudos and comments.

It's Taeyong's birthday and Jaehyun kept thinking for a week now on what will he give to his boyfriend. Taeyong is not materialistic so it is hard for him to decide. He have one in mind but he is not sure about it or even if Taeyong will be glad.

His friends noticed that Jaehyun looks stress so one of them confronted him. Bambam asked Jaehyun what is going on. Jaehyun just straightly tells about Taeyong's present and what is his idea. On the other hand Bambam was shocked as his eye's goes bigger on his friend's idea.

"I mean.. I'm fine with it but what about the others?" Bambam looked at the direction of their friends.

Jaehyun started calling them from a far, as they walked towards him. Without hesitation he speaked about his plan for his boyfriend's surprise. At first, the group seems hesitant about Jaehyun's plan but eventually he convinced them about it.

"Okay I'm in but are you really sure about this? Taeyong is your boyfriend this seems" Mingyu explained his doubts but got cut off by his friend.

"Dude it's fine, I'm sure Taeyong's fine with this, also this is a one time only. And Taeyong always joke about this fantasy of his." Jaehyun assured his friend with his doubt. It might be risky but he just want the best for his boyfriend's birthday.

Taeyong just got home from his evening class and when he opened the door the first thing that he saw was Jaehyun only wearing his boxer brief-smirking.

"Babe come here, sit on the sofa" Jaehyun guides Taeyong on their living room l, sitting on their sofa until Jaehyun played a sexy music and starts dancing in front him. 

Jaehyun whistled as a signal for the other boys to come out. Taeyong got startled especially when Jaehyun's friends are bare chested and only wearing their tight boxers and brief. They slowly close the gap in Taeyong's space and start grinding and dance erotically. 

Taeyong looks like a tomato as his face get more red, full of mixed emotions. He tried not to look at the bulges but the group is trapping him with their circle. The music ended and Jaehyun give him a bouquet of roses.

"Happy Birthday Babe! I love you" Jaehyun says as Taeyong responded with a kiss. Jaehyun put his boyfriend's hand inside his boxer which Taeyong whispered "Jae, your friends are here" Jaehyun moved back and replied that it's okay.

"What do you mean?" Taeyong is confused from what is happening til Jaehyun let out his dick from his tiny garnment and when he looked around all of Jaehyun's friends already slipped out with their undergarments letting their dick be full on display on his eyes. 

Taeyong find himself kneeling in a circle with full of dick. Sucking and bobbing his head up and down with every dick around. He only hear praises and deep grunts as his tongue plays with different shafts. He looked above and saw their reactions full of lust and enjoyment, he saw Jaehyun and he looked proud at his boyfriends action.

He got moved on the sofa as one of them volunter to go first. He looked at the person who's stripping him and it's Bambam, his eyes travel on his surrounding and each one of them is pumping their dicks.

Taeyong got back on his senses when Bambam hisses 'fuck'. The only thing that left on him was his lace underwear.

"Baby girl, Don't worry I will make your pussy feel good." Bambam assured to Taeyong as he finally kissed him and Taeyong whimpers as Bambam work on his hole. 

Bambam glide his undergarment to the side and aligned his dick on his ass and pushing it inward. Bambam's dick is not that big in width but it is long in length.

"Fuck, sooo tight baby girl perfect for my dick" Bambam continue to pound him and hit the right places as his dick found it's place on his hole. "Taeyong f-fuck your pussy so hot" 

With the orgasm forming within him he let his body loose. "I'm gonna cum baby girl. I'm going to cum hnnng" Bambam fills Taeyong's walls as he cum deeper within. Taeyong moans as the dick inside is nowhere to be found.

Taeyong was riding Jungkook as he suck Eunwoo's fat dick. Jungkook was smacking his ass as he rapidly fucks him- degrading and swearing at him and tearing his lacey undergarment. They eventually switch position, Eunwoo was fucking him slowly and tender. It's a different vibe from the first two but as much intimate as it is Jungkook was abusing his mouth, putting his veiny cock and fucking his face.

The only thing that he can hear was his whimpers and the loud lewd sound of the dick with the cum inside him. Taeyong's sure that they will bust their hot cum on respective holes as Eunwoo and Jungkook finishing their turn.

"Fuck fuck fuck! Taeyong here's my cum ahhh" Jungkook spills inside his mouth as he grip tightly on his locks.

"Yong, I'm gonn....ughhh" Eunwoo was about to pull out when he burst it all inside, making it overflow with the brim. Sweat and cum sticking all over his body with his precum.

"I guess it's my turn now" Taeyong looks toward the direction of the voice and he saw Mingyu smirking. Mingyu was bigger than Jaehyun so he doesn't know how it would be but he also feels excited about it.

Without any hesitation Mingyu pushed his cock deeply as Taeyong grabs his locks. "Let me hear you Taeyong, don't hide those beautiful dirty moans" He got fucked more deeply where Mingyu suck his hard nipples, tongue playing with pink nub. Tears flow down on his face as the thrust gets harder.

"So..Sensitive nipples huh, Jaehyun maybe you should help me" Jaehyun quickly came close towards them as they found a new position on the not so big sofa. Mingyu laying down as Taeyong's back hit Mingyu's hard chest. Basically Taeyong getting sandwiched by the two towers.

Jaehyun inserts his dick inside the tight hole joining Mingyu's dick as they move inside him. Taeyong can't explain how double penetration is, it hurts but at the same time feels really good. Mingyu keep spreading his ass for him to accommodate their big dicks "I can't believe that Jaehyun is fucking this bitch, dude your soo lucky. I'm so honored to get a chance to fuck you Taeyong" Mingyu fasten his phase as he hold Taeyong and playing with sensitive nipples while Jaehyun gets turned on with his view-Taeyong being powerless and getting pounded by another person than him.

They been taken over by lust making Taeyong scream as the two found the perfect rhythm to fuck him. The other three was amazed with the scene they are witnessing as they cheer for them.

"I'm gonna cum babe" Taeyong looking at Jaehyun as they continue to work on him. 

"I'm gonna cum too haaa....we should cum at the same time" Mingyu suggested getting closer to his orgasm.

Jaehyun holds his boyfriends dick and in no time the three of them busted their loads. Taeyong shoots it on his tummy and Jaehyun's hand, where Mingyu and Jaehyun painted his walls with their hot cum as they slid out but Mingyu insert his dick for a bonus fuck.

The hot load inside him gush over his ass. The feeling of emptiness of his hole feels different. They talked about what happen and finally Jaehyun can finally breathe because the surprise seems goes well. 

Aside from that they planned for a round two and moved to the bedroom. Only for Taeyong can do was mewl, grip the sheets on the bed and cry as he curl his toes with overstimulation as they take turns to fuck him. 

He find himself again kneeling in front of the group surrounding him with his tongue out. Jaehyun and his friends are holding their phones as they record what's happening. 

Jerking their cocks on his face as they chant 'Happy Birthday Taeyong' and busted their cum at the same time making Taeyong's face painted with white and covering every parts of his mouth even on his body. 

They focus their phones on Taeyong's face, slapping him with their cocks as they looked amazed and proud with the creation that they make, and ended their recording.

"Babe are you okay?" Jaehyun lowers himself on Taeyong's level, he was about to clean the mess but Taeyong scoop all the cum and put inside his mouth, but he still helps him to wipe the other residue with the tissue.

"Jaehyun, I love you" Taeyong smiled looking directly at him.

"I love you too Taeyong" Jaehyun giving his boyfriend a quick peck "Happy Birthday again babe"

"Best birthday ever I must say" Taeyong laughs and followed by a loud cheer from everyone.


End file.
